Medicinal
MEDICINAL GUIDE ------------------ -Herbs- Borage Leaves: Used to bring down fevers and to increase a mother’s supply of milk. Burdock Root: Cures infection. A healer digs up the roots, cleans them, and chews them to a pulp. Chervil: The juice of the leaves is used for infections, and chewing this can help with belly aches. Cobweb: Wrapped around a wound to soak up the blood and stop bleeding. Coltsfoot: The leaves are chewed to a pulp and eaten to help with shortness of breath. Comfrey: The roots of this plant are chewed into a poultice to fix broken bones or to help with wounds. Dock: The leaf is chewed up and applied to help soothe scratches. Dried Oak Leaf: Stops infection. (Note: Collected in autumn and stored in a dry place) Evergreen Needles: Used to make other herbs more bearable to taste, and for belly aches. Can also be used to lower temperature. Used with Feverfew to strengthen it and bring a high fever down. Feverfew: The leaves are eaten to cool down fevers or chills. Goldenrod: A poultice of this is used for healing wounds. Honey: Used to help with infections or the throats of wolves. (Note: Difficult to get without being stung) Horsetail: Used to treat infected wounds. Normally chewed up and applied as a poultice. (Note: Grows in marshy areas) Juniper Berries: The berries help with bellyaches and wolves who are having trouble breathing. Lavender: Cures fever. Marigold: The petals or leaves are chewed into a pulp and applied as a poultice. Used to treat wounds and infections. Mouse Bile: Moss is soaked in this bile. Used to get rid of ticks. (Note: This is the only remedy for ticks. It is foul smelling, and paws should be thoroughly washed after using this.) Poppy Seeds: Used to help wolves sleep and for wolves suffering from shock, distress, or anxiety. (Note: Not to be used on nursing mothers) RainFire Flower: The stem and leaves are the only known cure to the Bloodcough. (Note: This flower is EXTREMELY rare to find. Only found in places with large amounts of water and extremely warm air. The petals are very poisonous and not to be used.) Stinging Nettle: The seeds are given to a wolf who has swallowed poison, and the leaves are applied to a wound to bring down swelling. Tansy: '''Cures cough. (Note: Only use in small doses.) '''Thyme: Eaten to calm nerves and anxiety. Waterfall Flower: '''The petals are used in the Bloodcough cure. (Note: Rare. Only found near waterfalls, usually only one bloom.) '''Watermint: Chewed into a pulp and given to a wolf with a bellyache. Wild Garlic: Rolling in a field of this can help prevent infection. Wolfsbane: Used to regulate a wolf’s temperature if they are too hot or cold. Yarrow: The leaves are made into a poultice and applied to wounds and scratches to help expel poison. NOTE: Deathberries: These red berries are fatal to pups. They are NOT medicine. NEVER to be used. -Illnesses- Bloodcough Extremely painful and contagious illness. At first it looks like a Running Nose, but over time a wolf gets weaker to where they are barely able to stand. After a few days of this a wolf will go through intense and random spasms. At this point a wolf cannot stop coughing and sneezing, and it becomes contagious. After this, a wolf starts coughing up blood, and by this point, is unsavable. Symptoms: Running nose, build up of “gunk” in the eyes, severe coughing and hacking, coughing up blood. Treatment'': The treatment must be applied before the coughing starts, or the wolf is no longer savable. The only cure is the Death’sBane Serum, made by one DeathBerry, Waterfall Flower petals, and RainFire Flower stem and leaves. Mashed together by the paws and quickly washed off with water, not the tongue. (Note: This should not be taken by anyone except those suffering the BloodCough, or it is poisonous.) ''Spreading: Once a wolf is diagnosed with the BloodCough they should not come into contact with any other wolf. Once the blood coughing begins a wolf should be left alone to die, unless the whole pack wants to get it. Wolves should avoid the area where the infected wolf died for as long as possible without ruining the pack’s ability to hunt and survive. BloodRage (Rabies) An incurable but rare disease. When a wolf gets this disease he goes insane after around a week and attempts to kill anything near them. No reason or emotion, only killing instinct. The diseased wolf will foam at the mouth a couple days before this happens and suffer from extreme thirst. The wolf should be left to die, or killed once these things happen. Symptoms: Exhaustion for no reason, extreme thirst, foaming at the mouth, delirium, paranoia, killing instinct and destroying anything in its path. Treatment: There is no treatment. Rest in pepperoni Spreading: Spreads through blood contact, which includes eating infected prey and licking the wound of a wolf who has this disease. Wheezing' Cough ' As the name says, it is wheezing and coughing. This can be cured using herbs. WinterCold:''' As the name says, it’s a cold. This can be cured using herbs. '''SummerHot: This is basically a fever. This can be cured using herbs. EndlessThirst: As the name says, the wolf with this illness is met with a thirst that cannot be satisfied. No known treatment. (Note: This should only last a few days before it should be classified as another illness.) RunningNose: Minor illness. Basically a cold, but can turn into wheezing cough if not cured. Symptoms: A running nose. (Where it gets it’s name from), sneezing and coughing, slightly red and itchy eyes, headaches and stomachaches. (Note: In rare cases there are fevers and vomiting) Treatment: Feverfew and Evergreen Needles chewed together can help with fever. Poppy Seeds and Evergreen Needles can help with stomach aches and headaches. Tansy can be used to help with heavy coughing. Wolves are to get as much rest as possible until this goes away or it can turn into WheezingCough. Spreading: Any wolf in close proximity with the wolf with the illness could get this. Though, it does not ensure they will get it. DenFever A minor illness that really only makes a wolf miserable. Symptoms: Sneezing and coughing, minor headaches and stomachaches, slight fever, (Note: In more rare cases they could have a running nose or vomiting.) Treatment: Poppy Seeds and Feverfew with Ocean Water can lessen the symptoms, but being active and being in fresh air and sunlight really cures it. Spreading: Common in young pups, mothers, and wounded wolves who are closed up in dens for a while. Not contagious and doesn’t always occur in every wolf who is closed up in a den.